Luis Fernando Orozco
|nacimiento = 28 de noviembre de 1991 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = José Luis Orozco (padre) Daniela Antúnez Perezache (madre) Andrea Orozco (hermana) Alejandro Orozco (hermano) Carla Castañeda (cuñada) |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Luis_Fernando_Orozco_Demo_Voces.ogg |instagram = luisluisradio |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Fer Orozco thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Toshiro_Hitsugaya2.png|Toshiro Hitsugaya en Bleach, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. PJ Duncan.png|P.J. Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lance VLD.png|Lance en Voltron: El defensor legendario, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Shaka_Mario.png|Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LoganDonald.png|Donald Pierce en Logan: Wolverine, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Red mist by adonihs.jpg|Chris D'Amico / Niebla Roja en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes y Kick-Ass 2. lerman-in-percy-jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson en El ladrón del rayo y El mar de los monstruos. Henry Pirates 5.PNG|Henry Turner en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar. Ea.png|Ea en Dragon Ball Super. Chase_Randall.png|Chase Randall (Ranger Negro Dino Carga) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. JerryWasabi.jpg|Jerry Martinez en Los guerreros wasabi. LinkTheThundermans.jpg|Link Evillman en The Thundermans. Quinn-McKenna.jpg|Quinn McKenna en El Depredador. Cory en la Casa Blanca.jpg|Newton "Newt" Livingston en Cory en la Casa Blanca. John Deacon - Bohemian Rhapsody.png|John Deacon en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. MiloSonComoNiños2.jpg|Milo en Son como niños 2. Jake.jpg|Jake Harper (3ª voz) en Dos hombres y medio. Junior storks.png|Junior en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (versión Latinoámerica). SSO Metone de la Garra1.png|Metone de la Garra "Max Brillant" en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. LSPC Simon.png|Simon en Los siete pecados capitales. DC_-_Psychogenie.jpg|Psycho Jenny en Devilman Crybaby. Shikoku COTW.jpg|Shikoku en Children of the Whales. Tetsuo mosnter.jpg|Tetsuo Takahashi en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo. Traviscougar.png|Travis Cobb en Cougar Town. Hermano Ojo.jpg|Cooper Sheldon / Hermano Ojo en Arrow. DYNSTYStevenCarrington.png|Steven Carrington en Dinastía (2017). Gabe Foster.jpg|Gabe Foster en Life with Boys. 147788-30568-0.jpg|Bala-Tik en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza. SPvsExMatthewPatel.png|Matthew Patel en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Gōichirō Tsukiwa.png|Grizz Sukino en B-Daman Crossfire. Tombo.jpg|Koppori Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje). Drewpokemon.png|Drew (1ª voz) en Pokémon Generación Avanzada. Kazuomi Fujimoto (GER).jpg|Kazuomi Fujimoto en Gamer en rehabilitación. William Vangeance (BC).png|William Vangeance en Black Clover. Ace_char.png|Ace Grit en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia. Johann Bauer (JG).png|Johann Bauer en Joker Game. Boomer rowdyruff boys x by pak009-d2u1gdl.png|Boomer (2ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Bert THVPI.png|Bert en Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe. Ben 23.png|Ben Tennyson (Dimensión 23) en Ben 10: Omniverse. Billy.png|Billy Billones (1ª voz) también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Electro_PS4.png|Electro en Spider-Man (videojuego) Chowder-MH.jpg|Charles "Chowder" en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. TrunksdelFuturoDBZKai.png|Trunks del futuro en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Yana MKDM.png|Yana en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Jacob Davich as Linus.jpg|Linus en Las Aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl. Timmy-over-the-hedge-69.6.jpg|Timmy en Vecinos invasores. Skeeter-over-the-hedge-9.56.jpg|Skeeter también en Vecinos invasores. Espanto_1.jpg|Espanto en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Lux Bonteri.png|Lux Bonteri en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Juan_Jakers.jpg|Juan Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Roger-radcliffe-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-8.56.jpg|Roger Radcliffe en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. ALONSOEOA.jpg|Principe Alonso en Elena de Avalor. HS.PNG|Herman Schultz / Shocker en Spider-Man de Marvel. Acronix.jpg|Acronix en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Pinky_Malinky.png|Pinky Malinky, en la serie del mismo nombre. CharaImage Vincent Asa.png|Vincent Asa en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Trixx.png|Trixx también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Niño sin nombre.png|Niño también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Loki Loud vector.png|Loki Loud (Lori hombre) en The Loud House. Vinnie dakota lldmm.png|Vinnie Dakota en La ley de Milo Murphy. Brick wackyrace17.png|Beto Choques en Los autos locos (2017). Birdman.png|Birdman en Tío Grandpa. Majinuni.jpg|Majinuni en La guardia del león. BurtOriganimales.jpg|Burt en Origanimales. The-cowardly-lion--9.22.jpg|León cobarde en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. Jason+Dolley.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Jason Dolley. 1723919-brenton-thwaites-avantpremi-egrave-re-950x0-1.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Brenton Thwaites Luis Fernando Orozco es un actor mexicano de doblaje nacido el 28 de noviembre de 1991, hijo del actor de doblaje José Luis Orozco y hermano de los actores de doblaje Alejandro Orozco y Andrea Orozco. Es conocido por doblar a Toshiro Hitsugaya en Bleach, Torakichi Nanpa y Kengo Mizumachi en Eyeshield 21, a Shaka de Virgo en la versión de DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades y a PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. Es la voz recurrente de Jason Dolley. Biografía Luis Fernando Orozco nació en la Ciudad de México e incursionó en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 2000 a los nueve años de edad; fecha en la que comenzó a forjarse en la práctica en empresas como Audiomaster 3000, Prime Dubb, Suite Sync, Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción, Diseño en Audio, etc. Desde ese entonces trabaja en distintos estudios de México D.F. Ha estudiado la preparatoria. Actualmente, además de laborar en doblaje y continuar sus estudios, se desenvuelve en teatro, comedia musical y locución comercial. thumb|230x230px|Saludos. Filmografia Anime Daisuke Ono * Kengo Mizumachi en Eyeshield 21 * William Vangeance en Black Clover Otros *Toshiro Hitsugaya en Bleach *Torakichi Nanpa, Taiga Kamiya en Eyeshield 21 *Shaka de Virgo, Espectro acompañante de Giganto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) *Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) *Metone de la Garra (Max Brillant) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Drew (Temp. 6), Dino, Nicky, Referí del Pokémon World Tournament Copa Junior en Pokémon *Kenosuke Tsurugi (1ª voz) en Nadja del mañana *Nawaki en Naruto *Ace Grit, Skytruss Darkus en Bakugan *Trunks del futuro en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Grizz Sukino en B-Daman Crossfire *Rainer en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Simon en Los siete pecados capitales *Psycho Jenny en Devilman Crybaby *Shikoku en Children of the Whales *Yana en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Ea en Dragon Ball Super *Kazuomi Fujimoto en Gamer en rehabilitación *Juutarou Kokonoe en In Another World With My Smartphone *Tetsuo Takahashi en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo *Johann Bauer en Joker Game *Voces adicionales en Beyblade Burst: Evolution Películas de anime *Koppori Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje) *Intérprete #4 en Mazinger Z: Infinity Series animadas *Pinky Malinky en Pinky Malinky *T-Wrecker en Screechers Wild *Malteada en Manzana y Cebollín *Lance en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Roger en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *David (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Billy Billones, Eon, Ben Tennyson (dimension 23), Astrodactyl, Snare-oh en Ben 10: Omniverse *Rob (1ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Limonagrio (3ª voz) / Mago del Bosque (Temp. 4) / Ganso Manso (Temp. 5.2) en Hora de aventura *DVD / DVD HD (Temp. 8) en Un show más *Franklin, Justin Timberlake (Temp. 3) en MAD *Patinador #4 en El castigado *Principe Alonso en Elena de Avalor *Birdman, Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa *Herman Schultz / Shocker en Spider-Man de Marvel *Loki Loud (ep. 23A) en The Loud House *Juan Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Vinnie Dakota en La ley de Milo Murphy *Majinuni en La guardia del león *Burt, el castor en Origanimales *Chad en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas *Vincent Asa / Trixx / Niño sin nombre en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Acronix en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Lux Bonteri en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Feather Bangs en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Beto Choques en Los autos locos (2017) *Bert en Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe *Prowl en Transformers: Cyberverse *Voces adicionales en Magiespadas *Voces adicionales en Loopeados *Voces adicionales en Elena de Avalor Películas animadas *León cobarde en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz *Junior en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Periodista / Voces adicionales en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Espanto en Don Gato y su pandilla *Chowder en Monster House *Rodney (niño) en Robots *Gary en Shrek tercero *Rocco Naranja en Imaginum *Timmy / Skeeter en Vecinos invasores *Miguel en El Delfín: La historia de un soñador Películas Jason Dolley *PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013) *PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! (2011) *Pedro Ivey en Pedro, el pollo (2009) *Virgil Fox en Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008) Brenton Thwaites *Henry Turner en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) *Jesse Ryan "JR" White en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Nic en Señal enigmática (2014) Logan Lerman *Percy Jackson en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) *Louis en Editando al amor (2012) *Percy Jackson en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) Johnny Simmons *Brad en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *Chip Dove en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Dylan Baxter en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) [[Boyd Holbrook|'Boyd Holbrook']] * Quinn McKenna en El Depredador (2018) * Donald Pierce en Logan (2017) Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Chris D'Amico / The Motherfucker en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Chris D'Amico / Niebla Roja en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) Otros *John Deacon (Joseph Mazzello) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) *Keda (Kodi Smit-McPhee) en Alfa (2018) *Franklin Webb (Justice Smith) en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018/trailer) *Mike (Jason Burkey) en Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) *Tyson Curran (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Verdad o reto (2018) *Rocket (Keenan Arrison) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) *Kevin (Lamorne Morris) en Noche de juegos (2018) *Hijken (Rinal Mukhametov) en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado (2017) *Ned Roche (Fionn O'Shea) en Handsome Devil (2016) *Raffi "Tiempo" (Jacob Latimore) en Belleza inesperada (2016) *Jesse Owens (Stephan James) en El triunfo del espíritu (2016) *Leonard Stupenski (Zack Pearlman) en Hot Bot (2016) *Sultan Mansoor (Mehdi Dehbi) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Sr. Bingley (Douglas Booth) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Henrik Sandahl (Ben Whishaw) en La chica danesa (2015) *Secretario de Ott (Max Mauff) en Puente de espías (2015) *Danny Campbell (Graham Phillips) en Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Kyle Williamson (Colby Arps) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) *Adrián (Hugo Dessioux) em Mi verano en Provenza (2014) *Reggie (Marque Richardson) en Dear White People (2014) *Cantante (James Manzello) en Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) *Christopher Morcom (Jack Bannon) en El código enigma (2014) *Mike (Adam Campbell) en Hola chicas (2014) *Tim Mooney (Ansel Elgort) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Dalton (Maximillian McNamara) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Logan (Joel Johnstone) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Bobby (Nils Verkooijen) en Bobby y los cazafantasmas (2013) *Chris Morgan (Dane DeHaan) en Condenados (2013) *Dink Meeker (Khylin Rhambo) en El juego de Ender (2013) *Billy "Pet" Petricoff (Michael Esper) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Milo (Milo Ventimiglia) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Jeremiah (Nat Wolff) en Admisiones (2013) *Tyler (Tyler Gillett) en V/H/S (2012) *Ken (Matt Bomer) (versión Videomax), Adam "El chico" (Alex Pettyfer) (Netflix) en Magic Mike (2012) *Tommy (Adam DiMarco) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Sr. Todd (Jaleel White) en Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) *Darren (John Gallagher Jr.) en Margaret (2011) *Matthew Patel (Satya Babha) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Willy Harrington (Taylor Lautner) en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Carter (Samuel Patrick Chu) en El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) *Alex O'Donnell (Sterling Knight) en 17 otra vez (2009) *Jesse Fitzgerald (Evan Ellingson) en La decisión más difícil (2009) *Storm Dragon (Wen Xue Yao) en CJ7 (2008) *Gemelos (Michael Vossier y Travis Vossier) en Norbit (2007) *Alejandro Santiago (Sergio Montalvo) en Escritores de la libertad (2007) *Spencer Davenport (Dylan Cristopher) en Menores sin control (2006) *Tim (Craig Vye) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) *Linus / Minus (Jacob Davich) en The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2005) *Franky (Hunter Elliott) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) *Sal (Wesley Singerman) en Todo por las patadas (2003) *Matt Stifler (Eli Marienthal) en American Pie: Tu primera vez (1999) *Zapata (niño) en Zapata (2004) *Niño asombrado (Roshon Fegan) en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Agente del FBI en Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Voces adicionales en Mentes poderosas (2018) *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks (2017) *Voces adicionales en Luz de luna (2016) *Voces adicionales en El buen amigo gigante (2016) *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) *Voces adicionales en El hombre de acero (2013) *Voces adicionales en Argo (2012) Series de televisión Jason Dolley *Newton "Newt" Livingston III en Cory en la Casa Blanca *PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Príncipe en Los imaginadores *Él mismo en Studio DC: Almost Live *Él mismo en Disney Channel Games Mark L. Young *Tyler Beck en The Comeback *Owen Porter en Mentes criminales Otros *Sebastián (Juan Ciancio) en Juacas *Steven Carrington (James Mackay) en Dinastía (2017) *Detective Jack Samuels (Colton Haynes) en American Horror Story: Culto (2017) *Cooper Sheldon / Hermano Ojo (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Flecha *Jeff Cargil (2ª voz) (Uriah Shelton) en The Glades: Sol mortal *Jerry Martínez (Mateo Arias) en Los guerreros wasabi *Gabe Foster (Nathan McLeod) en Life with Boys *Travis Cobb (Dan Byrd) en Cougar Town *Owen (Ben Stillwel) en Lab Rats *Desmond (Alistair Weir) en El señor Young *Mario (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Súper natural *Gorgax (Joel Leigh) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce *Chase Randall (James Davies) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Dwight Frye (Chad Lindberg) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Link Evillman (Barrett Carnahan), Dylan (Jordan Fisher) en The Thundermans *Mark del Figgalo (Jack Salvatore Jr.) (2 caps.), Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 *Peter Hale joven (Michael Fjordbak) (Temp. 4) en Teen Wolf *Connor (Michael Grant) en Lindas mentirosas (2013) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2011-2012) **Gavroche (Caden Michael Gray) (Temp. 3, ep. 45) **Vinny (Graham Kurtz) (Temp. 3, ep. 54) *JJ (Jared Eng), Kwaoo (Née Léau) en Victorious *Él mismo (C.J. Manigo) en ¿Qué pasaría? *Cody en Destruir, construir, destruir *Woody Kepphart en Zeke y Luther *Voces adicionales en ICarly *Voces adicionales en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Voces adicionales en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Paduan *Alfonso en A través del tiempo *Alex en Rock Story *Bruno en El otro lado del paraíso Bernardo Marinho *Alan en El astro *Vander en Hombre nuevo Ricardo Pereira *Fabrício en Preciosa Perla *Delegado Faustini en Reglas del juego Otros *Farinha (Mussunzinho) en América *Shiva (Miguel Rômulo) en La favorita *Angelo (Júlio Oliveira) en CuChiCheos *Fernando (Rodrigo Hilbert) en Dinosaurios y robots *Héctor (Fábio Audi) en Por siempre *Arturito (André Frateschi) en Partes de mí *Alfonso de Monferrato (Rômulo Estrela) en Salve al rey Videojuegos *Max Dillon / Electro, Dr. Delaney en Spider-Man *Ralph en Detroit Become Human *Rakan en League of Legends *Voces adicionales en Watch Dogs 2 *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Televisión *La rosa de Guadalupe - Comandante Sergio Zuleta (episodio: "Calcetitas rojas") (2018) Intérprete Series animadas * Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe - (Tema de entrada) Películas animadas * Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz - (Vallamos a ver el Mago de Oz'', Jitterbug, ''Que tal) (con Luis Leonardo Suárez, Marc Winslow, ¿? y ¿?), Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CineDub (desde 2017) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Globo *IDF *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Lola MX *Labo *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. *Tokio Enlaces externos *Facebook de Luis Fernando Orozco Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA